Gula
Gula (グラ Gura) is a Black Knights and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Personality During the first meet, Gula seems rather calm. However, at first glance, Gula is a mindless killer who smashes his enemies with a golden club. His true nature is only revealed in battle, where he showed that he fought with tactics and experience. Although he despises the Fragments who can bring the world to destruction, he still has the spirit of a warrior. He asked for Misuzu and Kukuri name during their battle out of courtesy and was also respected by Superbia, a fellow Black Knight. However, he can only keep himself sane for a very short period of time, as the Larvae that form his body gradually invade his mind, causing him to go insane and restrict him from being rational. In the anime, his personality is very different. He appeared as one of the most aggressive Black Knight in their first meeting. He is mocking, sadistic and looking down the Fragments, but by only pleasure of kill acting as "The Brute" of the team. Biography : Main article: Samson of the War Hammer Sixty four years prior to the events of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl, Gula was serving Index under the name Samson of the War Hammer. In the battle with Lieselotte Werckmeister at Ayamegaoka, he was killed and later resurrected by Superbia like others in the team, even though he was the only one who kept his memories. However, the Larvaes that formed his body slowly invade his mind, driving him insane. Unable to withstand the pain his body was giving him, he set out to destroy the Fragments who can awaken the witch, and end his life of pain. Plot Fragment He first appeared along with other Black Knights when Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu approached the crystal which was holding Lisette imprisoned. He appeared to be quite calm. However, after Red Night ended and the three disappeared, he went out on a rampage, destroying everything he saw. Superbia noticed him murmuring to himself that he was in pain because of his hunger. After calming himself down, he went out to the city to find the Fragments, as they were the only thing in his mind. A few Red Nights later, he found the Fragments at their school and engaged them in battle. He given them a hard fight, overpowering Misuzu and Kukuri, seriously injured Yukiko twice and almost killed Kakeru and Yuka. However, Yukiko regenerated her wounds and gave him fatal injuries, Kukuri disarmed him and restricted his movements, then Misuzu used Kashagiri Hiromitsu to slice him in half. Anime In the anime, he is showed being more aggressive toward the Fragments than in the game. He has been sent by Avaritia with Ira battling the Fragments the first time in the episode 3. They appeared in front of Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka, and told them that they were "as pathetic as themselves, who abandoned their flesh bodies", which made Misuzu thinking them as human before. Afterward, Gula engaged Misuzu in the battle while Ira chased Kakeru and Yuka, who tried to escape. His death was much simpler than in the game. Yukiko threw Kashagiri from the behind, giving Misuzu a chance to deliver a dual fatal blow. In episode 9, he reappeared due to Superbia's shikigamis, but Kakeru defeated him along with the others. Powers & Abilities As the Black Knight Gula, he uses his brute strength, which derives from both his giant figure and his Holy Club, to fight his enemies. Despite being big, he is also fast enough to sweep Misuzu's shikigami away when she threw them at him. He also possesses a second mode, which costs him his sanity. During his battle, cylinder shaped objects on his back was seen turning from blue to red. After that, both his speed and power dramatically increased. He was able to break Abraxas' chains and keep up with Yukiko. Trivia *His name "Gula" means "Gluttony" in Latin, surely because of his own hunger to kill Fragments. *Gula is one of the only Black Knights, with Superbia and Avaritia, remembering his memories from his past life. *Gula is the only one, with Invidia, who doesn't use magical powers in combats. *In the fancomics featuring the Black Knights, he has a minor role, and appears as a bit more relax. *In the manga version, he appeared during the second Red night, while Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka headed for the Crystal Palace. He has been easily defeated by Misuzu however. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Gula Concept1.jpg File:11eyes SDAG Gula Atk1.jpg File:11eyes TV Gula Screenshot1.jpg Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Warriors